Stainless Steel
by LeakySneakyOprichniki
Summary: Oh, how the boredom ate at Kotone's soul. "Can't. Go. On. Much. Longer!"


Kotone walked lazily into her room. She looked about with a droopy expression.  
She was _so_ bored. Any second now, and she would drop dead from it. Silver  
had left for the Sinnoh region for some solitary training with his Feraligatr. Her source  
of entertainment had left officially two days ago. It had only been two days, but they  
were a long two days, nevertheless. It was pure _torture_.

Kotone plopped down on her bed with a _**thunk**_, causing the head board  
to creek against the wall. Interested in the defined sound, she repeated this action. It  
never quite made the same sound each time she sat roughly on the bed. She did this  
for a while, but eventually got bored of that, too. She threw herself on her back; arms  
fanned out. She sighed in agony.

"So...Bored...Can't. Move. On!" she closed her eyes.

"I miss Silver!", she turned to her side, and stared out the window.

"I can barely last two days! How am I going to survive two whole weeks?" she let out  
another anguished filled sigh before burring her face in her bed sheets. Oh, how she  
missed her boyfriend...

"Mom, I'm so bored!" she called out abruptly, her face twisted into a puppy-ish pout.

"Read a book!" came her mother's muffled reply.

Kotone rolled her eyes with a small chuckle. "_Moms_..."

She staggered out of her bed, examining her book shelf from afar. She scratched the  
back of her neck idly, and made her trip to the book shelf next to her flat screen T.V.  
She bent down to read her collection's colorful spines.

"Hmm, let's see." She slipped "Black Beauty" out from its place, found no intrest, and  
put it back.

"What about _Typhlosion: Volcanic Night_, no." she moved to the second shelf.  
_The good Evee_, _Ghastly Girl_, _The Sight_. I've read all of these over  
,and over again." Kotone sighed for the Upenteenth time. She gazed at the shelf one  
last time. A flash of bright orange caught her eye.

"What's this?" Kotone pulled out a mid-sized magazine titled, _**Seventeen**_  
from its hiding place. On the cover was a fashionable young woman posing with her  
matching Houndoom.

"I forgot I had this!" Kotone skipped over to her bed, and plopped down on her belly.  
A pencil (that was snagged off of the top of her book shelf) in one hand, the girls' magazine in the other. She opened it up with curious eyes. She sat down her pencil beside her,  
and used her now free had to twirl at one of her chocolate brown pig-tails. She skimmed  
over the colorful clothing adds, and jotted down contest rules (this issue we quite recent),  
and circled prizes that she wanted from the "Monthly Freebies" page. She'd have to tell  
her mother about that later.

Kotone flipped a few pages, and stopped at the "**Find Your Boyfriend's Element**"  
quiz. Kotone smiled to herself. Silver absolutely _hated_ these kinds of things. She  
only wished that he was here so she could bother him with it. With a click of her tongue  
she read the first question, and then glanced at the others. Only six...That doesn't sound to hard.

**1. How does your boyfriend usually greet you?**

A. With a warm hug  
B. A Cool 'Hey'  
C. I usually greet him  
D. He doesn't like to 

Kotone thought for a moment, her teeth indenting marks into her Butterfree pencil. She  
circled **B**. That sounded like what Silver would usually do, especially when they  
met up with their Pokemon at the Dragon's Den. Moving on...

**2. What does your guy do when there are other people talking to you?**

A. Watches your every move  
B. He joins in on the socializing  
C. If he sees that you are finally alone, he will try and keep you company  
D. He talks the whole time

"Which is better? **B** or **C**..." She chewed on the writing utensil's eraser.  
Both of them fit his demeanor.

"I think I'll go with C." She circled it swiftly. "Silver's not very social, but at least he likes  
keeping me company...I think." She mumbled.

**3. How does he kiss you?**

Kotone made a face. That's a particular question.

**A. Sloppy and wet  
B. Hard and hungry  
C. Soft and sweet  
D. We haven't kissed**

"I think it's safe to go with **C**" Kotone blushed. She remembered her nicer  
encounters with Silver. They were such blissful moments...

**4. When you ask him to do things, does he do them?**

A. Yes

C. Sometimes, it depends

Kotone laughed out loud. She was very tempted to say No, but thought better of it.  
Silver was stubborn, but girlfriends got special privileges. There were tings he was  
willing to do for her so, she circled _C_.

**5. When going on a date where does he take you?**

A. Somewhere fancy  
B. The movies  
C. He asks me where I want to go  
D. He takes me somewhere cheep

"**C** sounds about right..." Kotone tapped the pencil against the bed.  
"Silver never really wants to go anywhere. I think he just kinda follows me around." Kotone sighed. She really missed him. This quiz seemed to only make it worse.

"Might as well finish." she kicked her feet against the pillows at the head of her bed.

**6. Which word best describes your boyfriend?**

A. Friendly  
B. Loud  
C. Relaxed  
D. Lazy

Again, she picked **C**. Kotone was starting to detect a pattern.

"Finished!" she exclaimed. Throwing her abused pencil over her back, she  
flipped upside down the magazine for her quiz results.

**Your Boyfriend is a **_**Stainless Steel**_**! He's calm, cool, quiet, and collected. He's  
more interested in what you want. He can be stubborn, but willing to compromise with your  
wishes. He's withdraw around other people, and seems anti-social. He only shows his true  
colors to you, and likes to keep you for himself. However, he is not the envious type...**

"Well, that's interesting..." Kotone closed the magazine, and tossed it onto her night stand.

"Hey, Mom?" she yelled.

"What?"

"Silver's my Stainless Steel!"

"_ What?_"

Kotone chuckled airily, as she stared at the ceiling. The room faded into a defending quiet.

"_Uh!_ I'm _still_ bored!"

End


End file.
